Sex Doesn't Alarm me
by Bubonicc
Summary: Who is Mycroft to tell Sherlock he is afraid of sex, but is it true? But Sherlock doesn't get a chance to say, since Irene is back and drugging him once more. M for sex, and somewhat Rapeish theme.
1. Nervous yet?

"Don't be alarmed, it has nothing to do with sex…"

"Sex doesn't alarm me."

"How would you know?"

* * *

><p>Those words had been burned into Sherlock's mind as he paced back and forth in his flat. Violin bow in one hand, he taped it against his shoulder.<p>

John had left for the night to go out with a new female, leaving Sherlock with only his thoughts.

"Sex doesn't bother me…" Taking a swig from a glass, he swallowed the alcohol, making a bit of a sour face as it burned his throat. "Nope." Shaking his head, he tossed down the bow and sniffled a bit and flopped down in his chair. "What does Mycroft know?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sherlock growled softly. "Nothing, that's what…so what if I'm a virgin." His eyes squinted a bit, focusing on his almost empty glass.

"Sex doesn't bother me either." A feminine voice sounded from behind him. Immediately, Sherlock was up and staggering back in surprise. Normally he could tell when somebody was in the flat, but he had been so lost in thought he didn't hear the intruder come in.

"Irene…" Sherlock tried to regain his cool and calm composure, but with him jumping out of his skin at that moment had already washed it all away. "What do I own the pleasure?" He stepped back when the woman moved closer to him.

"I saw your little mate leave…and I thought we could have dinner tonight. You know, without being disturbed." Irene had a deviant smile on her face when she watched Sherlock bump into a wall. "Oh honey, don't look so frightened." In that moment, she was inches from him, then right up against him. "I thought things like this don't bother you?"

"T-They don't." Sherlock's head jerked back a bit when he felt her finger under his chin. "Not at all," He swallowed hard.

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I…do this." Nipping his lip, Irene pulled the tender skin. Her patronizing made his heart speed up.

"No, No!" Pushing her back, he walked to the other side of the room and put his hand to his forehead, trying to hide his burning red face. His stomach turned and twisted and this burning feeling filled his throat. He shook his head, swallowing hard once more. "Irene, I don't think this is a good Idea, maybe we could have dinner another time." The side of his jaw twitched, he didn't even turn to look at her as he talked.

"Oh, come on now Sherlock, you don't want to be a virgin for the rest of your life do you?" She snuck up behind him and rubbed his back, only to have him move away again.

"Who told you I was a virgin." He looked bitter now, though timorous.

"Oh Sherlock, you know how I like to pander." Her hand slipped into her coat pocket, retrieving a needle filled with an unknown liquid. "You are so tense, why don't you relax for once. Enjoy something." Again, she was behind him, this time she rested her head on his back before uncapping the needle, getting it ready.

"I'm not tense. I'm fine, perfectly and utterly fine." He had crossed his arms now, pouting.

"Then you won't mind if I do this…"

"Do what-"Sherlock was cut off by a horrible sting in his rear. A loud and deep gasp escaped his mouth as he turned around quickly.

"Don't worry, it's not as strong as the last one I gave you. This one is just to keep you compliant with me. Something to ease your nerves." She was smirking as he already started to stagger.

"You didn't…" Almost immediately be felt dizzy. Backing up quickly, he tripped over a pile of books and came down hard on the hard wood floor.

"Oh, poor baby," Straddling Sherlock, Irene leaned down and kissed his forehead, "you just let me do all the work." Her fingers were quick to unbutton his shirt. Wrenching it off, she was already feeling up his muscles. "What flawless skin you have." Bending over, she started to kiss down his collar bone and down his stomach before her lips landed on his belt.

"N-no…" Sherlock struggled, which was pointless since his wholly body felt heavy and slow. Trying to roll away she only pinned him harder.

"Shush, don't try and act like you don't want it. Maybe you wouldn't be such a grumpy face if you relived yourself once in a while." Pulling his belt off, then unbuttoning his pants, she felt his whole body tense under her. Looking into his eyes, she saw fear. He was blinking rapidly, and panting hard, not sure who to react. "Easy now…" She kissed his cheek oh so tenderly. "You make is seem like I'm going to hurt you." Sitting back up, she chuckled. "As tempting as that is, I'm not going to." Smiling when he looked at her, she winked at him.

"Please…" His voice was slurred, and he felt like half his face was numb. "Please…."

"Why…why are you so afraid?" Pulling off his trousers, then his boxers, she rubbed his inner thigh, making him tremble. "What about this is so frightening? Never have I met a man so distraught about sex." His fear was amusing her. Slipping off her coat, she revealed her own curved body. Those perfect arches, and that pale white skin made Sherlock's eyes widen. Struggling to keep his attention on her face, his eyes snapped down only a moment to look at her breast before returning to her face.

"Ah, so you still have the urge of a man, but you push it back. You can't be cold forever Mr. Holmes." Taking his hand, she placed it on her tender breast.

Soft. So soft. Sherlock thought, though his head was getting cloudy now. Feeling dizzy, he tilted his head back and whined. This was torture. It had to be. He wasn't in control, he couldn't read her, couldn't stop her. It was killing him. As soon as he felt her hand on his member, his head shot up and he gasped. Her fingers, so soft, so perfect as they wrapped around him.

"No!" He snapped and jarred forwards. Panicking, he cried out when she slapped him back down. This time his head cracked off the floor and he was dazed.

"Naughty, Naughty." She tsked him and waved a single finger in the air. "There is no escaping this dinner date." She clawed his chest, than licked at the red marks she had left. "Hold still now." She warned as she began to stroke him hard.

Sherlock withered under her, his hips lurched back; the simulation too much. Far too much. Suddenly feeling really hot, he bit his lip, trying to keep this distinct sound inside. But as soon as Irene squeezed a little harder, Sherlock gasped and let out a loud gasping groan. His pupils suddenly became as large as dinner plates. Oh this feeling, so good, he could feel something inside of him twisting, and it burned more and more till his face suddenly twisted.

"Oh no, no, no, not so fast." Irene suddenly released Sherlock, cutting his pleasure and climax off. "Cannot have you finishing off to fast, now do I? That's the trouble with you virgins. You all climax so easily." Poking his nose, playfully, she rubbed the sweat from his forehead. "Look at those eyes," pressing her forehead to his, she bit her lip and smiled. "Glossed over with lust." Biting his neck, she left teeth marks, enjoying his soft whimpers. "Alright, I guess I can stop teasing you now, it is so cruel of me. Are you ready to lose your virginity Mr. Holmes?"

"Irene, please…" He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy now.

"No, no sleeping." Slapping his face, she grabbed his member rather roughly, making him jerk up a bit and hiss. "That's better." Getting into position, she lowered herself onto Sherlock's throbbing shaft.

"Ah…Ah…" Sherlock's face twisted, his fingers curled along with his toes. "I-Irene…" is eyes snapped shut, and he inhaled a ragged breath as she lowered herself all the way down, engulfing his shaft completely.

"Oh God you feel fantastic." Irene mused, and shivered in delight. "Your size is just wonderful." Leaning forwards, she kissed him on the lips, than she started to rock her hips. Noticing Sherlock's eyebrows knit together, she knew he was trying to fight off the pleasure. "Stop fighting it. It won't do you any good." Feeling cruel, she tightened her muscles around him, sucking him in deeper. Upon seeing his gaping mouth, she smirked. "Better." Picking up her speed, she was already bouncing at a steady rhythm off of him. Every time she landed down on him he would hiss or gasp. But his flushed face proved he was enjoying it.

Irene tilted her head back as she picked up her speed, knotting her own fingers into Sherlock's curls, she let out a loud gasp of pleasure that was no different from the text ringtone she had given him on his cell phone.

Liquid seeped from Irene, and trickled down Sherlock's waist, but it wasn't long now that Sherlock would be adding his own soon. Feeling his stomach twisting again, he let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Not being able to hold back any more his hips jerked up into her.

"Oh~ Getting a little impatient now aren't we?" Stroking the side of his face she picked Sherlock up, now sitting in his lap, she had her arms around him to keep him from falling backwards. "let's make sure you get off perfectly." Forcing Sherlock to rest his head on her shoulder, she continued to bounce till she felt Sherlock's member twitching inside of her.

Sherlock had his arms around her, his fingers digging into her back as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was trembling hard now, feeling so close. His whole body was burning now, burning to the point he was going to lose his mind if he didn't release.

"Ah!~ I-Irene…I can't….God…" He was still drunkenly slurring his words, but she knew what he wanted.

"That's is Sherlock, go on, let it out." She whispered into his hear then slammed her waist down as hard as she could onto his own. The force of the blow sent Sherlock spinning. His eyes rolled back and he convulsed. Drowning in the orgasm, he cried out.

"That's it….good boy." Irene nuzzled the nape of his neck as she rode off her own orgasm. "You enjoy that." Feeling him relax after a moment, she laid him back down. If he wasn't completely tranquilized, he was now. His eyes were dull, as if he was lost in a trance now. The only sound to be heard from him was his labored breathing. "Rest now…though that tranquilizer was not as strong as the last, I heard you had an interesting reaction to it. Try not to stand up anytime soon okay." Getting a cloth, she began to clean him off and dressed him. "Let's get you to bed my sweet." Hauling Sherlock up, she brought him to his bedroom and threw him down on the bed. Tossing the blanket on him, she planted one last kiss on his forehead before going to the door.

"Till next the next time, Mr. Holmes. Maybe you won't need to be drugged." Laughing softly, she was off, vanishing like she always did.


	2. Good Boy!

"Sherlock, are you sure you are going to be alright tonight without me? The last time I went out then came home I found you wandering the flat with no shirt on. And I found that bottle of alcohol you had finished off. I don't want to come home and find you wandering around drunk again." John had his arms cross, a stern look on his face as he stared at Sherlock from across the room.

"Yes John, I will be fine." Sherlock gripped bitterly, if John had only known it was the alcohol that had made him stumble around. He had kept Irene's visit to himself, better that way. He was still embarrassed about how he let that woman get the better of him, again. "Leave John, you mustn't keep your date waiting. That would be rude."

"I'm just worried about you Sherlock, you should get out once in a while, go have dinner or something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you're not." John simply shrugged and put his coat on. "Alright, I will be back later. Try not to blow anything up." And with that, John was gone, leaving Sherlock to himself once more.

"No Promises." Sherlock got up, snagging his Violin and plucking at a few strings, smiling at the sound it made. "Where is my bow?" He said to himself as he moved about the room, then into the kitchen where the bow was placed on the table. "Ah~" Snagging it, he started to play the violin, swiftly swaying back and forth. Each note bringing him comfort from his own mind.

So what John didn't know about Irene's visit, he didn't have to now. He did not have to know about the woman drugging him and losing his virginity for the first time to her. He suddenly stopped playing. A single though ran through his mind. _I enjoyed it._

_No!_

No, impossible. Sherlock shook his head and started to play once more; ignoring the fact his palms had grown sweaty.

As the night went on, Sherlock had wandered the flat several times, working, than playing his Violin to think. He was facing the kitchen when he felt a sudden cool breeze which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Spinning around, he held his bow up in defense like a sword to the window.

"Oh come now my little darling, mine is so much better." Irene pulled out her riding crop. "You should really lock your windows Mr. Holms. Someone might break in." She was biting her lip.

"Mrs. Adler." Sherlock said in a cool calm tone. "If you think you can fool me twice, then you are mistaken." He watched her move closer. Her hand slowly reached up and grabbed his bow, then stroked it in a perverted manner. Pulling it out of Sherlock's hands, she threw it down and got real close and personal to him till her chest was against his. "Why do you think I would fool you? I have been nothing but honest with you." Pressing her head to one of his shoulders, she inhaled deeply, enjoying his musty scent. "Is this what you are afraid of?"

Sherlock suddenly tensed, feeling the tip of the needle graze the side of his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the painful prick but it never came.

"As much as I like to see you squirm under me and whimper like a puppy, I think you deserve a night to actually enjoy yourself." And with that, the cold metal vanished from his neck. "You say sex doesn't bother you, and we both know it does. Last time I was a little blunt in getting you active."

"A little blunt?" Sherlock's eyebrows came together as he glared at her.

"Oh hush. You enjoyed it. I know you did. I have been watching you for the past few days since we last met. You have been pacing more. Your inner male is dying to get out now that you got a taste of the fruits." Her finders ran down his boney cheeks, enjoying the pained look on his face. "So go ahead Mr. Holmes…take a bite."

Sherlock had not noticed his breathing pick up, but he did notice the now throbbing mass growing in his trousers. Against his will, it just continued to throb till it became painful to stand.

"Irene…" Sherlock couldn't hold back. Pushing her up against a wall, he was biting and kissing her neck wildly.

"That's it~!" Wrapping her legs around him, she tangled her fingers into his curly black locks. "Mhm!~ Oh." Kissing his neck, Irene undid her shirt, letting her breast fall. "Keep going. You're doing great." She felt the need to coax him on, since he was still trembling. "It's okay." Her words were so soft, easing Sherlock along will he grabbed one of her breast and played with it. It was so soft, and he seemed to amuse himself the more he squeezed and tugged. Pulling his head back, he kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The luscious kiss making Irene gasp.

"Irene…" Sherlock whispered into her ear as she undid his shirt, then ran her hands up and down his chest. "I need…" He looked away, his cheeks already a bright red.

"Go ahead, say it. Say you need me." Reaching over a bit, she grabbed her crop and whipped Sherlock's back.

"No!" He hissed at the sharp sting, not wanting to say it.

"Say it!" She whipped him again, enjoying his deep yelps. "Say….it." Her lips brushed against his ear.

"I need you…"

"You do?" Her lips parted into a deviant smile. "How bad do you need me?" She stroked the riding crop up and down his back, watching him shiver from the feeling.

"Bad." He felt her push off the wall and pull him to his bedroom. Throwing him down on the bed, she jumped atop him and fumbled with his trousers. Pulling them off and exposing him, she noticed he had gone a little too fast. He was tense again, panting hard and trembling.

"You're alright." Leaning close, her lips pecked his forehead to ease him. "I won't rush you. This is for you after all." Giggling softly, she kissed him and snaked her hand down to his throbbing member. "Just enjoy yourself." Squeezing, she smirked when he shuttered. Her thumb rubbed gently over the head, teasing him and making him squirm under her till he rubbed his face and gasped. After a moment he could not stand her teasing anymore. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he flipped her onto her back. Now he was atop her.

His shaking hands were fumbling with her pants, pulling them down her legs then pulling her panties off and tossing them side. He leaned back and closed his eyes, needing a moment before he passed out.

"Yeah that's it…Take your time." Irene was tracing circles on his chest, than nibbled on his arm. She ran her riding crop up and down the side of his leg, enjoying the pained looks on his face. Never has she seen a man struggle with himself as much as Sherlock was.

"Okay….Okay." Sherlock whispered, panting hard be positioned himself and moved closer, though stopping just before entering to try and think, but his mind was a total blur. Shaking his head, he jerked his hips forwards.

Irene arched her back, her mouth agape in pleasure from his rough entry. Sherlock himself was red in the face, she was till so tight. It was like heaven sucking him in deeper. Her inner walls were already throbbing, pulling him in, pulling him to the edge and then it came.

"Oh~ You silly thing~ You still come like a Virgin." She was laughing, which was embarrassing Sherlock.

"Hush up." Sherlock readjusted himself and grabbed her legs, though it took him a moment before he actually started to thrust. His pace was awkward and slow at first, but with time it evened out into a nice steady pace.

Irene had her hands tangles in Sherlock's bed sheets, her long hair covering his pillows and bouncing about ever time Sherlock thrust into her.

"Mhm~ You're doing just f-fine." Irene curled her toes and spread her legs more, allowing Sherlock better access. "Oh~ Ah!" Tilting her head back, Irene moaned in pleasure, enjoying how thick Sherlock was. She was cooing and panting with such delight it urged Sherlock on till he was brave enough to pound into her. The wet slap only making him want to go faster and hard. The feeling was tearing him apart. Never has his body betrayed him like this. Never has it needed something like this. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own now. Each thrust bringing him closer and closer till he himself was trembling. "Mhm! Oh God! Oh God!" Sherlock cried out, feeling his member throb painfully.

"That's it! Good boy! Oh God good boy!" Irene was screaming, her arms around his neck, tightly embracing him as he forced his whole length into her several times. She could feel the sweat from Sherlock's forehead drip onto her chest and trickle down to the bed were her own liquids had now been staining the sheets.

"I-Irene." Sherlock's fingers knotted in her hair as he rammed his hips right into her one last time, releasing his seed into her, filling her belly.

"Oh~ Perfect…Mr. Holmes." The feeling of his warm seed was sending goose-bumps all over her body. "See, sex isn't so bad." She was tiredly laughing, smiling when she felt him thrust very slowly in and out of her. "And you did it all by yourself." Her fingers were not running over his back, feeling the indents from his spine.

"Irene…"Sherlock looked down at her, his blue-gray eyes seemed glossy with pleasure and exhaustion.

"Hush now." A finger was placed on his lips, and she rolled him into his back. "Sleep now. It's not good to over stimulate you. I can't ruin this treasure now can I?" Biting her lip, she laughed and nuzzled him. "At least not yet." Watching Sherlock's eyes flutter, he was dozing off. "Thanks for dinner. It was wonderful. Maybe next time, I can give you some desert." Those words echoed in Sherlock's head as he fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock? Sherlock?" John called as he opened the door to the flat. Pulling off his coat and hanging it up, John made his way down the hall leading to Sherlock's room. Slowly opening it, he smiled. "Good." Seeing Sherlock in bed with an arm over his face, snoring softly, he went to leave him be when he saw a pair of panties on the ground.<p>

"What the-?"


	3. I'm hungry

John was a little tense, not sure how he was going to approach Sherlock about the panties he found on his bedroom floor a few nights ago, but he needed to know.

"Sherlock," John came around the corner, than stared at Sherlock who was sitting and reading the paper. He did not look up, simply flipping another page he read on.

"Yes John…"

"Are you sure you are alright with me going out? I mean…I feel bad sometimes leaving you by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I mean we could go do something."

"John," Setting the paper down, Sherlock's eyes locked with Johns. "Go, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Alright…fine. I will bring you back something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you are never hungry." He turned a moment and then quickly turned back around. "Sherlock, can I ask you something."

"What is it my dear Watson." Sherlock's head tilted to the side, he looked a bit board.

"I found these…the other night while you were sleeping." Tossing the delicate panties on the table, he watched Sherlock's eyebrows come together. "I assume they are not yours."

"They are…"

"Wait what?" John was taken aback a bit. "They are yours? Sherlock, why would you have these?"

"My experiments,"

"Your…Oh forget it. I don't want to know. As long as it doesn't involve my having to find another head in the fridge, I don't care." Snatching a set of keys off the table, he went to the door. "Sherlock,"

"Mhm." Sherlock's gaze flickered.

"Call me if you need me alright."

"Why would I need you?"

"No reason at all." With that, John had closed the door and left Sherlock, who was smirking at the panties still left on the table.

Waiting a good hour to make sure John was really gone; Sherlock leapt from his chair and grabbed his phone off a stack of books.

Leaning back in his chair, he feverishly began to text.

**I'm hungry**

**SH**

Upon sending the message, a deviant smile crossed his face. Only when the perverted ringtone sounded did he know he was in for it.

**On my way**

**IA**

* * *

><p>"Well now, it's about time you asked me out for dinner." Irene was leaning against the door frame. Sherlock must have spaced out and not realized the time that had passed, or Irene was just faster then she looked.<p>

"Well, John is out…so I figured," He paused when Irene had strutted up to him like a proud peacock. Her delicate fingers stroked under his chin, causing him to groan softly. "I figured we could have…dinner."

"And dinner we will have by sweet." Irene seemed pleased that Sherlock was running his hands up and down her shoulders. "How hungry are you?" She bit her lit, teasing him when she bumped her leg into his thigh.

"Very." Sherlock whispered into her ear as he suddenly grazed his lips over her flesh. She was so soft, like silk and sweet chocolate. She had this wonderful scent, must have been cherry blossom, but it drew him close till his chest was against her.

Pressing Irene up against the wall, Sherlock kissed down her neck and pecked her collar bone. Irene still noticed how he hesitated at some points, but it was a lot better than before. To encourage him onwards, she ran her hands though his dark curls and nuzzled his neck, allowing him to kiss her tender bosom. He seemed to fumble with her shirt buttons only a moment before he managed to slid her shirt off and toss it aside.

"Mhm…" Running his fingers over her body, he watched as her own fingers popped off the buttons to his purple button down. Pealing the shirt off of Sherlock, her hands immediately began to run over his back. Her fingers grazed over the mounds of muscles and over every bump of his spine, which caused him to shiver and groan.

Nipping at Sherlock's bottom lip, Irene's hands traveled down to his trousers, snapping the button off and unzipping them. She felt Sherlock tense, but almost immediately he relaxed and pushed into her more.

"You are hungry aren't you?" Allowing Sherlock to push her down on his bed, he fell forwards onto her.

"Yes." His deep voice sent chills down her spine, and her pulse quickened. Feeling hips tingle, she smirked and wrapped and arm around his neck.

"Let's dig in shall we?" her free hand had pulled her own pants and panties off. Sherlock removed the rest of his cloths before leaning down and ravaging her with love. Kissing her brutally, he was met back with the same force. Irene loved the brutality, and the more he responded the more Irene moaned and panted.

Sherlock's larger hands ran up and down her legs, than carefully stroked her stomach and waist. He leaned down, kissing her stomach in a perfect line, before leaning back up and kissing her forehead.

"I have done a little research." He was panting, his erection was throbbing painfully, but he held back. "John's laptop has provided useful." Sherlock's hand over Irene's heat, then very carefully, he used one finger to run over her tender nerve bundle which made her back arch off the bed.

"Mhm~" Throwing her head to the side, Irene bit her lip. "You naughty thing, you." Despite Sherlock's teasing and rubbing, she smiled through her thick moaning. She gasped and jerked up when Sherlock pushed his fingers into her and thrust them at a rather rapid rate. Only did he smile when she grabbed his shoulders and cry out. "Oh, Sherlock! More, please…"

"Does that feel good?" Sherlock couldn't help but cock his head to the right, intrigued by her reaction. Was she begging him now? Not giving her time to answer his question, he positioned himself between her hips, than leaned forwards. Sliding into her, he pushed all the way in till his hips bumped her own. Taking a second to adjust himself, he rolled his neck till it cracked. "Oh…" He groaned softly, she felt wonderful around him. She seemed to just suck him in further, and he loved it.

"Move already." She slapped his side, which left a painful red mark. "Or I will force you to be on the bottom."

"No hurry." Pulling out, he thrust back in, staring off his pace slow and steady before he began to work up some steam. Getting a medium speed, Sherlock was panting hard, his squeezed shut and his back arched from leaning over her. Irene wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down till she could snuggle into his neck. Her moaning was only turning him on more, which caused him to slam his hips into her as hard as he could.

"Ah! Oh~" Irene arched back, her head tossed to the side and she grabbed the bed sheets. "Oh god!"

"Ha..Ha….Ha…Mhm…Urrk." Sherlock leaned up, throwing his head back as he continued to ram into her. He could feel her fluids coating his shaft and his waist; he didn't even care about it soaking the bed. He just wanted her. He just wanted her love. Then came that swelling feeling in his belly and he knew he was close. "Gahh! I-Irene." Falling back down he picked her up and sat up one more. Forcing her to bounce hard in his lap, The angle was perfect and Sherlock rolled his eyes back into his head as he came. Grunting, he squeezed her tight, enjoying her own orgasm which squeezed Sherlock's shaft in the most brilliant ways.

"Oh~" Irene was trembling, she was greedily savoring the feeling of his worm fluid in her belly now. "Now for desert," Pushing Sherlock back, she sat atop him. Rocking her hips, she stroked the side of Sherlock's face and smiled. After a moment she worked up a good pace of bouncing. It was Sherlock's turn now to grip and yank at the sheets. She wasn't even giving him a moment to breath; if she kept going like that he was going to lose it too fast. He sat up a bit when the swelling feeling came back, his mouth agape he was about to give in when she stopped. The swelling went away and Sherlock felt robbed.

"Haha, you didn't think I would let you get off that easy would you, you are going to have to work for it." She kissed his cheek and watched him glare at her. She rocked a bit, shivering as her own pleasure was satisfied. After a moment she began again and Sherlock but his lip. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he gasped when she really slammed down on him. It was a bit painful, but the pleasure was just as intense. "Irene…Please." Sherlock knew she was going stop again soon. The swelling feeling came back and she seemed to know when he was on the drink. Stopping every time he was about to release, she giggled in a most sinister way. Sherlock's shaft was throbbing in the most painful way now, he needed to come, if he didn't he was going to lose it. "Irene please…Please…." He whimpered and his face showed a hint of sadness and that made Irene smiled tenderly. "Please let me…." He was cut off when she put a finger to his lips and she began her movement again.

Sherlock's back came off the bed but Irene was quick to force him back down. Riding Sherlock hard, she felt him twitch inside of her. Slamming her hips down once more, she watched as Sherlock's mouth widened, and his eyes almost bulge out of his head as he came into her. Felling her to the brim, he could even feel his own seed leaking onto himself.

"Oh my…you feel delightful" Irene road off her own orgasm, savoring the feeling of her favorite lover inside of her. "You would make any woman a happy one with this." Dismounting Sherlock, she laid on his chest, kissing his collar bone, then his cheekbones. "But, seems you are already taken. You seem to fancy John." She watched him glare at her. "Okay okay…" Right as she was about to kiss him again, she heart the main door to the flat close. "Uh-oh!" Panicking, she raced around the flat and gathered her and Sherlock's cloths. Running back into Sherlock's room she tossed a sheet over Sherlock, then quickly got under his bed to hide.

"Sherlock, I'm back. I brought you something." John said as he came up the stairs. Setting the bag of food down on the table he looked around, all was peaceful. "Sherlock?" John went into the hall and knocked on Sherlock's door before he opened it. "Gah! Sherlock," John looked away. "Do you have to sleep in the nude? Is it too much to put something on before you go to bed?" He watched as Sherlock got up, the sheet falling a bit, enough to expose his lower thighs to John. "I…jesus….I brought you something to eat. Put something on then go eat, I'm going to shower." Leaving, John shook his head and sighed.

"That was close." Irene whispered from under the bed. "Guess that's my sign to be off." Crawling out from under the bed, she smiled at Sherlock as he sat down. "Thanks for dinner." She pecked his lips, noticing how groggy he looked. As she backed away for the door, she said, "Next time, let's have dinner for three." She cherished the look of surprise and horror on Sherlock's face.


	4. Dinner For Three

**HELLO! Welcome back to the LAST chapter of this story. I am sorry it took me so long to finally finish this! I had to graduate High school then finish one whole year of college and fight some aliens and get a job! HOLY COW! **

**This story was meant to be only ONE chapter long but because of such high request and lovely fans I kept continuing it, But here I draw the line, WHY? because I feel like I can no longer do my previous writing justice the way I once did. I fear this chapter won't be as great as the last three, though the first chapter is my fav because it was ment to be the only one. **

**SO please take that into account. **

**Also this story has IreneXSherlockXJohn **

**It was a heavy Request in the reviews and also was not wanted, so if you are one who did not want this part of the story i suggest skipping it and never reading this last chapter. Forgive me if my writing style has changed from all the time that has passed. But I have returned to Fanficion and plan to write a few more stories now. So look forward to the NEW material!**

* * *

><p>The clock ticked and echoed in Sherlock's head. Leaning forward, he had his hands balled into fist that pressed to his lips. Looking deep in thought he didn't hear John enter.<p>

"Oh you're back. I thought you would be out later, did you solve the case already?" Hanging his coat on the rack, John took his place in his chair like he normally did. Bringing his hands together he rested them on his stomach.

"Not a thief like the baker thought. Just a dog who was smart enough to enter and take a loaf when his back was turned. No surprise really, dog hair present all over the floor and obvious feces in the ally next to the shop." He leaned back, pulling himself out of his trance and allowing the clocks ticking to vanish from his mind. It had been a while since he had seen Irene. She tried to come in a few months ago uninvited but was sent away. Sherlock had his taste and seemed full. Mycroft's words of being a virgin no longer pestered him. Like all things, he became bored of her. In a way, the sex. But she was still interesting in a way to him that he knew he would never figure out.

John laughed and opened his laptop. "What should I call this crime, '"Dog's Tea and Biscuit''?"' He watched Sherlock's face harden.

"You already know how I feel about your blog titles John. They get worse every time, I must insist you find yourself a woman" He Liked watching John flinch when he said that. He was still alone, dating on and off but Sherlock always seemed to scare them off, and he never knew why. John insist that he is doing it on purpose but Sherlock always denies all charges.

"Maybe you should go out and find a girlfriend. You know, leave the flat once in a while. I have not found any panties on the floor for a while," he paused to look at Sherlock who was really trying to avoid Johns gaze, "Done with that...experiment?" He has been skeptical from the start. Sherlock was different. A lot different. Some days he was antsy, almost craving something, but he never went for his cigs. Then other days he seemed normal or completely unemotional.

"I don't need anything. I am fine here. I have everything I need." Flopping down on the sofa, he watched John roll his eyes and enter the kitchen.

"You have all you need here because I bring the food and the toilet paper. Without me you would be staring and shriveled up in the corner."

"At least I wouldn't have the deerstalker..." Sherlock glared at the floppy hat that was placed on the arm of Johns chair. He often talked to it and cursed it when his experiments went wrong, though he never wore it after the newspaper disaster.

"People like the deerstalker."

"I hate people too"

"Well, I'm going to go out and grab a few things. The fridge is practically empty." Shuffling around, John was leaning over the counter writing a list of foods down. "Anything you want in particular. Are you going to come with me this time?" Without missing a beat he kept writing and never looked up at the detective.

"NoooOOooOOop." Holmes rolled over, showing his back to john in his rather tight fitting robe that was close to being too small.

"I figured" Mumbling, John stuffed the list into his coat pocket. By now it was the dead of Winter and snow was gently falling to the ground. The wind was cold when it blew past 221B, and John nearly slipped off the front step when he left. Sherlock chuckled when he watched him leave. Turning around, he looked into the empty flat and shivered. Almost gliding to the kitchen he fiddled with a few things before returning to the sitting room. For a while he sat back on the sofa, hands back to his face in deep thought. John had always tried to talk to Sherlock when he entered these states of medication but never got an answer out of him for hours. The world around him slowly faded out.

* * *

><p>What was that?<p>

Sherlock's nose flared. Inhaling deeply he straitened his back but his gaze remained. His eyes focused and he looked up to eyes that seemed to burn like hell fire.

"Why don't you answer my text anymore?" Her voice was as erotic as ever. "Have I satisfied the beast?" She spoke slow, deep, and sexually. The hairs on the back of Sherlock's neck stood and he turned his head away. Looking out the window, his lips parted.

"I don't feel hungry, for food," His eyes suddenly flashed towards her, "Or for you." His voice was not angry, but very flat, like he had always spoke.

"_Irene_."

"Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock stood and they circled each other for a moment before Sherlock changed direction. Leaning forwards a bit he picked up his violin and bow. Tapping the bow on his shoulder, Irene watched the Rosin dust puff from it and vanish into the air.

"I don't think you are bored of me just yet." She was suddenly behind him, her lips grazing the back of his ear as he played a deep note on his instrument. "I think I have just left you alone off the leash to long and you have forgotten what it is like. You're brother might have been right. Does sex alarm you?" The last sentence struck a sour note on the violin, Though Sherlock never faced her. The bow came down hard on the table, making a cracking noise that didn't even make Irene flinch. Doubt it would have...she liked that sort of things anyway.

"Did I say something wrong?" She pulled out her innocent voice, the same she had used when she told Sherlock people where after her all that time ago when she was in his bed.

"I'm not hungry. Nor am I even close to being in the mood." His head turned just enough that he could glare at her with one eye.

"Well then," Irene moved about the flat, running her hand all along the furniture before moving closer to him. He didn't move away when her hands slid up his back, then gently touched his neck. He felt her press her body to his, her breast pressed to the center of his spine, "I have ways to make you crave..." Her voice seemed sinister for a moment. The detective felt a shark object pressing on his jugular.

Knife?

No, to small.

Needle?

Yes.

The drug she had used the first time, more than likely. She was threatening him with it. Instead of just jabbing him and injecting, she held it to his neck, making sure the needles point dug in just enough to hurt.

"This can warm you up. Though I like a bit of fight and this takes it out of you." Pulling the needle away from his neck, her tongue lapped over the dot of blood on his throat.

"You won't win me over so easily this time." Spinning quickly he knocked the syringe from her hand and left her standing back a few feet.

"Now that's more like it." She smirked and almost seemed to purr. "But not enough." She advanced to quickly for him to react to her swift chop to the neck. Gagging Sherlock staggered till he fell back into a kitchen chair. Gasping for air, he blinked his watering eyes. Trying to get a hand up to his throat to run it, it was roughly yanked back. "Oh no no no, now we play my game." Bounding the detectives arms and legs to the chair, he was stuck. "Oh don't you look so precious." Watching Sherlock struggle in the chair made her frisky. She licked her lips as he yanked, the veins in his arms showing from the force. He tried to move his feet but they too were bound to the legs of the chair.

"Untie me!" He snapped, sweat beading on his forehead.

"In time my dear." Pulling the tie to his rode, she tossed it aside. "Not before your punishment. You think I'm going to let you get away with being bored with me? I am not something to throw away." She was close again, her lips grazing his ear as he spoke. Her breath was hot and he could feel her hands sliding inside of his rode. her hands where soft like, and her nails careful not to jab him. She Ran her fingers over his bare chest, feeling his muscles and stomach before she teased at his shorts waistband. "You can pretend all you want that you are bored with me." Ripping the band, she tossed the boxers aside. "You can force your mind to not like it," Her hands moved downwards, tickling his inner thigh. "But your body tells me all I need to know."

Sherlock gasped, his erection grabbed roughly. Teeth gritting, he put his head down. A hiss of pain escaped him as his head was jerked up. Irene had her hand tangled in her fingers.

"Oh how I missed that face." Eyebrows raised, she smirked, enjoying the frustrated look on the detectives face. "It bothers you that bad doesn't it? Being helpless? Not in control? I noticed it the first time." She pinched his bright red cheeks. "Hehe...I told you before not to forget the woman who beat you." She was so pleased with herself.

"Untie me." Sherlock growled, yanking at the restrains again, though he crumbled when she touched his erection again. His arms and legs went slack when she rubbed. Oh how her hands just knew where to rub. How could she do that. It was magical it really way.

Her fingers grazed his delicate flesh, gently gliding over his veins to the head where she took extra care. Rubbing between the two hills, she made sure so use different stroke patterns and pressures. The more she continued the more Sherlock leaned forwards and grunted.

"Nnng..." He was trying so hard to banish the pleasure. Almost fully hunched over, sweat dripped to the floor, creating a small pool between his feet. His legs and arms shook. he jolted once, oh god was he close. eyes closed he groaned louder.

"That's it." Irene was kneeling, both hands working him, occasionally she could middle at his neck or kiss his chest. Sherlock was oozing pre-cum, which Irene used as a lubricant to keep stroking him, it was no fun for either of them to go dry.

"STOP!" Thrashing in his chair, he almost tipped over but she steadied him and let him struggle. He tired himself out rather quickly and cursed. His black curls that where so perfect now stuck to his sweaty face. he was panting, out of breath and dignity.

"Just be a good boy and say you need me..." She grabbed his face with one hand, squishing his cheeks she forced him to look up at her. "Say it and everything will get a lot better." Oh how she was intoxicating. She was bare chest now, she knew Sherlock couldn't resist her. She knew from the first time she appeared before him in the nude. "Say it." She squeezed him harder and he swallowed hard.

"I...I..." His dry lips parted.

"Mhm." Leaning in, she grazed her teeth over his neck."

"...Need..." His eyes where half open. "John?"

John stood on the doorway, groceries hanging from his arms and eyes wide. His mouth was slightly agape. He blinked a few times and tilted his head, not sure if what he was processing was correct.

"Am I...," He paused and squinted his eyes, "Disturbing something" He suddenly took a quick step back when Irene stood up tall and smiled.

"Ah! John Watson. So glad you could join us." She had puffed out her chest like a proud bird. "I was wondering when Sherlock would invite you to dinner."

"Dinner." His eyes wandered to Sherlock who was frozen in place. Tied to a kitchen chair and in the nude, he only blinked once. "I think I'll go..." He tried to back pedal but Irene was already blocking the door and John was failing not to notice her breast. Swallowing hard, he was shoved down.

"You just got back! You must not leave us now!" She pushed him and pushed him till he was so off balance that he was thrown into another chair. "Come, stay awhile." Bounding his arms after she took his bags she kicked his chair close to Sherlock. Both where slightly facing one another on an angle. "There that's better."

"Experiments huh..." John looked less than amused and pulled at the chair. "I knew it...I so knew it. Sherlock I swear to god!" Johns face turned cherry red with rage, but he fell silent when Irene was between Sherlock's legs. She had gagged Sherlock, and it turned her on even more. "What are you doing..." The doctor suddenly became uneasy.

"We are going to have dinner for three but it's hard when you have not been warmed up yet." She was rubbing the inside of Sherlock's thigh again, but looking at John. His face turned bright pink.

"I'm not gay." He turned his head away, but could still hear Sherlock's small grunts. Refusing to look, she inhaled deeply, trying to control his body. "Whatever you have planned won't work so just go." He heard her laugh before getting up and moving around the room. John still refused to look but became worried when it was silent for a long time. Turning back to face Sherlock he only saw his friend in the chair looking down, he was probably embarrassed.

"Where did she-" He froze, hot breath on the back of his neck made his little hairs stand up.

"I'm right here." There was that voice again, slow and calm and in control. Her charm went unchallenged. "You don't want to play doctor with me?" John felt her hands rubbing his shoulders, and it did feel nice. Though when she began to remove his sweater did he become defensive. He squirmed and tried to make it as difficult as he could for her, but she was used to this kind of thing. This was her element and they were helpless. His sweater came off, then his pants, but she left his boxers on. " You," Her hands glided over his groin, not feeling a lump like she had Sherlock, "Are a bigger challenge." Her charm worked on John, but it wasn't enough to send him over the edge like it was Sherlock. Sherlock had a particular weakness for her, that he only seemed to have. How this woman could make him crumble was alarming. "But do not worry, I have something for that." She bit the back of Johns ear, and by this time Sherlock was looking up at them. He tried to let out a warning cry but it was too late, Irene slid the needle Sherlock had knocked out of her hand into Johns neck. He shouted and jerked his head to the side, away from the sharp sting.

"W-what is that!? What- AH... is that." He choked on his own words, the sting hurting a lot more than expected.

"Shhh...shhh..." Irene cooed, stroking the doctors hair. "Just a little something to help you along." Pushing the plunger, she watched the liquid vanish into Johns neck. his frequent grunts of pain made her giggle. "Oh don't me such a baby, it's not even that big." Slowly she removed the needle and set it down. "How are you feeling now?"

John was leaning to once side, his eyes glossed over and distant. His breathing and heart rate increased, and his face almost glowed red. John was already horrible at things like this, when he looked around he locked eyes with Sherlock who was leaning towards him as much as he could.

"Why...why are you doing this..." Sounding out of breath, John tried to lift himself up but felt heavier than usual. "What do you want..."

"Oh my dear, I just like to play with you, I want nothing but to please you." She had moved out of sight for a moment only to return with her riding crop. She traced it from the center of Johns chest all the way down to his now forming bulge. "Ah, that's more like it." She had no problem removing Johns trunks, he was to groggy to put up a fight.

"There is nothing more than I love than the chance, the takedown, " She moved around now to Sherlock and turned his chair so he was not directly facing John. Leaning in to his ear she said, "And the kill..." Sherlock stiffened when the riding crock came down hard on his back. The sting was followed by a gentle kiss.

"Sherlock, as a punishment for ignoring me for so long and not returning my underwear..." She looked at John who had enough strength to glare at her, "You will watch me please your other lover.

"I'm not gay!" John spat.

"Of course you're not." Irene was more than amused. She loved to toy with Sherlock, and this way how she would really get him. "Watch closely now." She winked and set the crop down before kneeling down in front of John. "Don't worry, I won't use my teeth." John sat up strait and stiffened. He struggled hard until he felt her soft lips piss his tender head. Cheeks flaring, he threw his head back. She kissed again and again and again until John gasped. Pulling away she laughed out loud. "When was the last time you where touched by a woman." She received only a scowl as an answer. Enjoy it while it last, you might never get anything again." She teased before going back down on him, this time taking the top of him into her mouth.

"N-No...No..." Sucking air in quickly though his teeth, he glanced at Sherlock. Sherlock was looking down, but looked up once in a while. His face was red and he continued to sweat. His erection still going strong, Sherlock let out a low groan. He was shifting uneasily every time John moaned or gasped. "Gah! Rrrrrhhhr" John's fingers curled and he hiccupped when Irene went all the way. Stars danced before his eyes, his whole body tingled and he let out a defensive cry before stiffening. He leaned forwards, unable to stop his climax.

"That's a good boy." Irene wiped her mouth and pulled back, examining Johns expression. He was lost in his own convulsions. How long had it been, he didn't know. To embarrassed to admit how good she was, she turned his head away. He couldn't look at Sherlock now, what he must have thought of him. "Oh don't look so sad." Irene brushed his cheek softly before turning to Sherlock. "How is my favorite detective doing." She was fully nude now, making no effort to stop her hips from swaying in an outrageous way. She climbed into Sherlock's lap, grinding herself onto him, enjoying his grunts. "I see you enjoyed the show." Sherlocks erection was solid and seeming more pre-cum. "Oh how I love to toy with you." Forcing his face up she looked into his distant eyes. Seeing right through him, she knew this bothered him. "I guess it's your turn now." Straddling him in his chair, she slid herself up and down on his shaft. It was a sickeningly sweet feeling. Sherlock put his head back, his eyes rolling back a bit. "Feel good?" Irene mused, turning and looking at John, she winked at him. "Aren't you glad you joined?" Slipping herself onto Sherlock, his sudden gasp of pleasure made her hotter. Grabbing her crop she whipped his back and commanded. "Move your hips"

Sherlock didn't do as she had asked right away, being bound the way he was made it difficult. Only when she whipped him two more times did he finally do as she asked. Being in the situation he was it was better to listen than to fight her. He wasn't going to win. And she knew.

It seemed liked hours, but John watched, he just couldn't turn away. Something about Irene sliding up and down on Sherlock just drew him in. Her body was slender and elegant while Sherlock was slightly built for his size. He wasn't sure what was drawing him in more, Irene's bouncing breast or Sherlock's abs.

The two clapped together in a slow motion for a while, but Sherlock grew impatient and tried to move faster. Though he could only do so much in the position he was in. Irene helped him out, angling herself better so he could jam into her at the perfect angle that had her screaming. She knotted her hands into Sherlock's hair and bounced off of him. Both of their fluids screaming from her inner thigh down her legs and down Sherlock's. He swallowed hard and tried to speak though his gag but couldn't.

"Oh yes...mhmmm That's it just like that." Irene pressed her breast to his chest and thrusted her hips into his groin, savoring that sweet, sweet erection. Oh how he could please a lady and to think he never knew what he had. Wrapping her arms around Sherlocks neck she screamed, her face turning red.

"Ahhh..." John sounded from his side of the room. His whole body was on fire and he tried to break free again but it only seemed to make his craving worse. "hnng..."

Sherlock himself was gone. he could just barely touch Irenes sides, and he made sure to grab her when he could. He didn't try to slow her down or even hurt her, but to just help her along. As she bounced on him, the detective tensed and snapped his eyes closed. That familiar heat was coming back, building in his groin and he couldn't stop it. If she kept going the way she was she was going to make him cum hard.

"MhmmmmMMM!" He bit at the gag, and pushed himself into Irene when she pushed all of herself onto him, swallowing all he had to give. Sparks and fireworks erupted before Sherlock as he came. His eyebrows came together and he jerked violently. His body desperately trying to convulse before the shutdown.

"Ohh~" Irene tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue. Her orgasm followed his. Her groin was boiling, sending waves of mass pleasure though her body. Digging her nails into Sherlock's shoulders his hisses of agony furthered her pleasure before she finally relaxed and rested on him. "Oh yeah...wasn't that good?" She was now soft spoken. Tired and pleased, she dismounted Sherlock and looked between the two of them.

John had climaxed again while watching the two of them. He was huffing, looking exhausted. "You know you two are just so perfect together." She cut John free, knowing he was too weak to do anything anymore. "Really you are." Pulling the gag away from Sherlock, she smiled when he cursed her out. " I wish you two would just do it with one another."

"Not...gay." John tried to defend himself but fell right out of the chair down onto the floor when his head cracked against the wood. Knocking himself out, Irene covered him with a blanket.

"I just love beating you." Irene went back to Sherlock, he had expected her to cut him loose next but she just put the deerstalker over his groin. "I love the chance. The catch, the kill." Kissing him on the cheek she dressed herself.

"You cannot just leave me here like this. Plus JOhn won't wake up for hours. And when he does he still won't be right for a few hours."

"Oh well my dear I guess you are going to have to figure out a way out." Pulling on Her coat, she stood in the doorway a few seconds before leaving. Taking in all she had done, she smiled and made her way out into the snow.

"Miss Hudson is _not_ going to like this..."


End file.
